


Not That Kind of Doctor

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: When Tony sees Bruce wearing a Shield medic uniform, he gets excited about the possibility of role play.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Not That Kind of Doctor

“Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting your presence down in the lab,” Jarvis announced as Tony rolled out of bed.

Tony brightened. He and Bruce had been fighting a little lately over Tony’s disregard for his health, but no one went into the superhero business for the health benefits. It was silly for his boyfriend to get upset with him not taking his vitamins when it was perfectly okay for Tony to get punched by the villain of the week.

But now it looked like Bruce was finally coming around.

Tony hurriedly got dressed, stuffed a bagel in his mouth, and zipped down to the lab, eager to start a new project with his favorite lab partner.

To Tony’s great surprise, most of the equipment had been cleared from the middle of the floor and replaced with a medical exam table.

And then Bruce walked in wearing a Shield medic uniform.

“Damn,” Tony said with an appreciative whistle. Something about that tight-fitting uniform and heavy boots was really doing it for him. “What’s all this?”

“I figure if you won’t go to the med bay, I’ll bring the med bay to you.”

“Oh, so we’re going to do some medical role play today?” Tony was practically bouncing with excitement. “So, how we going to swing this, babe? The corrupt physician taking advantage of the sweet, innocent patient?” Tony batted his eyelashes. “Or maybe the super sexy patient who tempts the good doctor?”

Bruce sighed. “Just sit down. I need to give you your preventive vaccinations.”

“Right, right.” Tony obediently sat down on the edge of the bed. “So, we’re going with stern, but sexy doctor who needs a fun-loving man like me to show him there’s more to life.”

Bruce pulled a tray of syringes up to the bed. “Roll up your sleeve for me.”

“You got it, doc.” Tony paused halfway into the action. “Say, what am I supposed to call you for this scene? You kind of jumped right into the whole thing and didn’t even introduce yourself.”

Bruce put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Deep breaths. And three, two, one.” He pressed the needle into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony grimaced. “Ow! That actually hurt.”

“It was supposed to. It’s a shot.”

Tony stared at him. “You gave me a real shot? I thought we were just playing.”

“No, Tony. Shield wants the team to get preventive vaccinations before we do any international travel. You’ve been avoiding getting your vaccines for so long that I had to take things into my own hands.”

“You tricked me,” Tony huffed. “You made me think this was role play.”

“Did I tell you this was role play?”

“No, but you knew that’s what I would assume.”

“Yes, I was afraid of that,” Bruce said with a shake of his head. “But you know we negotiate before every scene.”

Tony scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought you were just doing something fun and spontaneous.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we can have a play session now since you seem to like the outfit so much.”

“I mean, it’s a start.”

Bruce consulted his clipboard. “Now, has anything changed since our last play session? Any mobility issues, any pain or sensitivity?”

“My shoulder hurts,” Tony said petulantly. “Right where you gave me that stupid shot.”

“Thank you for letting me know so I can take that into consideration during our play session.” He gave Tony a pointed look.

Tony rolled his eyes. “This is stupid. You know me, Bruce. Why do we have to fill out a goddamn questionnaire every time we play?”

“I do know you and I know that you don’t tell me when things are wrong. You hide injuries, try to downplay illnesses, and if a play session goes wrong, you just endure. As your dom, it’s my job to make sure you’re physically and mentally prepared for a play session. I care about you, Tony. I care about your health and safety. So, yes, until I can trust that you’ll voluntarily tell me any issues before we start a play session, I’m going to ask all the questions.”

Tony heaved a sigh. “I hate when you get all reasonable.”

Bruce smiled. “Well, one of us has to be.”

Tony sprawled out across the exam bed. “So now that all the unpleasant responsibility is out of the way, I think I need an exam. A full-body exam. You know, just to make sure the vaccine made its way into all the nooks and crannies. Can’t be too careful.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Bruce pulled on a latex glove with a satisfying snap. “Let’s have a look at you.”


End file.
